No More Bad Thoughts
by Rebeccatom1
Summary: After a consoling night, Tom and Rebecca decide what they want to do during the day, and where they're going to spend the time together at.


No More Bad Thoughts

Rebecca woke up before Tom at 9:30am. She rolled over and saw that Tom was still fast asleep, so she laid there just looking at him for a while. She played with his hair, she felt so safe with him. Safer than ever before. She still had on her black dress from the night before, and it was still holding things in place. "I love you." She whispered to her sleeping Tom.

He woke around 9:50am, and had the largest smile on his face waking up to seeing Rebecca right beside him. "Good morning." He said as he moved closer to her.

"Good morning sleepy head." She said back. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well. It was nice to have a full night of sleep for once without having to work." The premiere was in 3 days, so they still had some time to explore. Rebecca laughed, and said she was going to order room service, and asked if he wanted anything. She ordered strawberries and cream, he ordered a bagel with cream cheese, and they shared a pitcher of orange juice.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked. "Maybe just lay around and relax? Considering we never get to do that."

"Sounds good to me Mama." He said. They watched tv for a while, and played on their phones, kissed every once in a while.

"How about we go to the pool downstairs?" Rebecca suggested a few hours later. "We don't have to leave the hotel." Tom agreed, and they went to put their bathing suits on. Tom was very excited to see what bikini Rebecca had chosen. While he was changing, she did too. Rebecca put on her suit, and a cover over it, which made it impossible for Tom to see though the cover up.

"You look good King." She said to Tom while putting on her sunglasses. They walked downstairs, and chose two soft cushioned pool chairs by the waterfall. Tom anxiously sat down on his chair, waiting for Rebecca to pull off her swim cover. She sat down, put their swim bag under her chair, and then stood back up. She carefully removed the swim cover, to reveal her swimsuit. She was wearing a simple black bikini. The top was held together by two thin spaghetti straps, and had two black triangles to cover. The bottoms were cheeky bottoms.

"Damn Mama, you're looking fine as hell." She but her lip and laid down on her chair. "Did you bring sunscreen?" Tom asked.

"Yes I did." She bent down to get it out of the bag, and the tiny spaghetti straps were doing Tom a favor. "Would you like me to put it on?" She asked as she was looking up at him, still bending over. She saw he was eyeing her and biting his lip.

"Yes please." She put it on his back, rubbed up and down, and then on his shoulders, as she pressed up against his back. She knew how to drive her man crazy.

"I believe I need some. I'll see if someone can do it for me." She said jokingly.

"Get your fine ass over here Queen." Tom said. "You're all mine." He rubbed it on her back, while whispering things into her ear, he rubbed down her lower back, and around her shoulders, occasionally slipping his hands down the front of her chest by "accident". They giggled like young teenagers in love, and laid out in the sun for a while, before deciding they needed to cool off in the pool. Tom took Rebecca's hand and helped her up. She whipped her hair to the side, fixed her suit, and laid her sunglasses back on the table.

They walked in and Rebecca went under, and came up out of the water like a goddess. Tom just watched her, his arm resting on the side of the pool. They swam, splashed each other, and tried not to set an R rated scene for everyone else at the pool. At one point, Rebecca wrapped her legs around Toms middle, so all he could focus on was her chest.

"Mama, I think we need to go to the room." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh really? Here seems like the perfect place to… talk." She grinned. She started to swim away from Tom, to make him chase her in the pool. Sure enough, he did. They swam for a while. Tom would grab ahold of her waist and pull her closer, and she would tease him by stretching her back, winking, posing, etc. He loved when she played her games, so he played them back. He dove under, went towards her and his head happened to make contact with her breast. "Tom!" She said as she let turned away from the other people in the pull and they let out a laugh. He finally got ahold of her, and carried her out of the pool.

She was laughing hysterically, and Tom packed the bag quick as he could. Before they left, he made sure that Rebecca had her swim suit cover on. "You're all mine Queen. No one else can be looking at you the way I do." He said as he gave her the coverup. He was wild on her at this point, she drove him up the wall. They got into the elevator this time, to get upstairs quicker. Ironically, they were the only ones in the elevator. Rebecca dropped her sunglasses, and bent down on purpose in front of Tom, so he would focus on her. They reached their room, and Rebecca pulled the key out of the bag, and playfully put it in her bikini top for Tom to get it.

"Mama, I plan on doing that when we get in there. Don't make me do it in front of these people." She took the key out playfully, opened the door, and Tom dropped the bag. She put her hand on the door and said "What's on your mind?" and looked at him with crazy eyes. As soon as they walked in, he picked up Rebecca by her butt, and put her on the bed.

"I'll be out in a few minutes. You stay there." Tom said as he walked into the bathroom to use it. He walked back out, to see her laying on the bed horizontally, her head rested in the palm of her right hand and she was still in her swimsuit cover. He bit his lip, and walked over to his side of the bed.

"Oh, what's the matter King, did I make you a little crazy?" Rebecca teased. Tom shook his head and gave her a grin followed by a small chuckle.

"Oh Queen." He said as he laid beside her. They started intensely making out on the bed, still in their wet swimsuits. Rebecca would stroke Toms abs while he made out with her neck, and his hands were in her hair, pulling it back. They started taking things slower, to catch their breath.

Tom looked at her and said, "Queen, we have to get these suits off."

She corrected him, "No, you get the suits off." She said with a playful smile. She moved over closer to tom, and decided to sit on his lap. She sat there, anxiously waiting for him to undress her. "Top goes first, baby." She said. He took the cover off, and then the spaghetti straps. He pulled them down, and threw the bikini across the room, so far, it hit the TV. "Tom, you're gonna get water on the TV." Rebecca said as she titled his head up.

"It's okay, I'll pay for it later". He said. He focused on her breast for a while, kissing, massaging, while she rotated her hips on his lower stomach.

He looked up at her, and she looked down at him with those eyes, rolled over to the other side of the bed, and said "Come here King." She was flat on her back, with her eyes following his every move. "Good. Now drop your trunks." She said in a very low tone voice.

"What?" Tom said.

"I said drop them."

"Okay, whatever you say mama." He then dropped them at Rebecca's command. She was still laying down, and he was beside her sitting up. She went to the bottom of the bed to take the covers down. She then crawled like a tiger to him. "Jesus Queen." He said as he was so hypnotized by her beauty.

"What baby?" She said as she laid down on top of him, nude from the butt up. She moved her head down his chest, to his dick, she then moved her hands up and down on it.

"Mama, you still have those bottoms on don't you?" Tom said with a hitch in his voice.

"Maybe. What are you gonna do about it?" She said.

She got up, pretending to walk away. He sprung up, and said, "Woah there Mama. Where are you going?" He picked her up and laid her back on the bed, leaned down on her. He kissed her one more time, before he went down lower. He took a finger and pulled the swim bottoms off.

"Don't get to distracted down there my King." He put his mouth on her bellybutton and moved down. Rebecca let out a strong breath, and grabbed the back of the bed.

Once he was finished, Tom teased, "Well I guess we're done."

"My King, you always say finish what you started, right?" He smiled and rubbed his hair back.

"Are you ready mama?" He whispered into her ear, which gave her goosebumps.

"The real question is are you?" She said as she tied her hair back.

He entered her, and he payed close attention to her reactions. Tom let out a large moan and looked at his love, who was smiling at him.

"Well what are you looking at me for? Harder." She insisted. He did as she pleased, making her climax. He went to the top of the bed where Rebecca was laying and kissed her so passionately on the lips. "I love you." They said to each other as they dozed off to sleep.


End file.
